Toys for audio output are useful for children as amusement devices that allow a child to play music. An interactive toy for audio output may further benefit and/or amuse the child by allowing the child to emotionally and physically respond to the toy, thereby providing a musical educational experience for the child.
Examples of toys/devices for audio output, and/or interactive devices for audio output are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,541,360, 5,621,805, 5,652,797, 6,079,985, 7,227,965, and in U.S. Publication Nos. US20070270074 and US20070060020. The disclosures of these and all other publications referenced herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.